


War, Death... Romance?!

by Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants (orphan_account)



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU War, Death, F/F, F/M, France (Country), Guns, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut, War, gruesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France is in an all out war with Germany, where Eren Yeager just so happens to be with his father, Grisha Yeager, the most important doctor in Germany. Levi is the most youngest and feared captain in all of France, however. He and his squad are sent to kill Grisha Yeager but after their failed attempt at that, they end up taking a hostage none other than, Eren Yeager. Things go pretty much downhill often that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi attempts to kill Grisha Yeager but some things go wrong...

Levi's knife pierced through the German soldier's neck soundlessly and painless as the man died right away. That was how Levi liked it. It was a pretty good way to go, Levi would probably choose this to be his fate instead of being tortured if he got caught. He was _not_ going to be caught though. He had a job to do and hell, he was going to make sure he did it. Staying low in the bushes, he motioned for his squad to follow him. The squad consisted of five people, Levi himself included. They were feared, ruthless, and dangerous altogether. Petra, Erd, Gunther and Auruo were Levi's most trusted soldiers, he'd entrust his life with them.

Moving as though they were one, they silently crept through the bushes and listened as they approached voices.

"I'm in danger obviously! Get my son to safety!" An irritated voice boomed.

"You're son is not the one worth saving, you're the valuable one here!" Another man raged. What was going on, Levi had not a clue. He stole a glance between the deep, green leaves of the bush he was in, instantly recognizing his target.

**_Grisha Yeager: Most skilled and dangerous doctor in all of the world. His hand-to-hand combat is not very good but he makes up for it with his mind. His wife died from when their town, Seaside Coast, was being bombed, he and his son, Eren Yeager, were the only survivors. His most precious possession, his son._ ******

Levi pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Grisha's head. Too easy. After pulling back the safety and putting his finger on the trigger, Levi was just about to shoot when an unexpected force hit him from behind.

"What the fuck?!" Levi growled out annoyed and angry, kicking at whatever dead weight was currently trying to pin him down. Levi stopped struggling and took a deep breath before flipping the thing off of him and onto the ground with a hard thud.

Levi, not paying attention to all the shouts and chaos going on around him, stood up calmly, aiming his pistol at the brunette boy he had flipped.

The brunette was simply gorgeous. His body was strong, well toned, and tanned which Levi could admire from the boy's slightly too-tight clothing, his hair was shaggy yet looked so silky, and his face was carved delicately, his features simply beautiful. But, the thing that stood out most about the boy, were his eyes. The most beautiful shade of green Levi had ever seen, it was almost a rich emerald color, those big eyes filled with innocence and purity. However, those gorgeous eyes were now pulled into a glare, a challenging one at that. Levi kept his face placid, however, letting his team gather around him, their guns and knives drawn. When Levi raised his eyes, they were met by Grisha Yeager's dark, murderous ones. 

"You have three seconds to let my son go and not get hurt." Grisha used a deep and commanding voice, eyes never leaving Levi as he drew his own pistol.

Levi, enjoying this very much, stayed calm while he leaned down and grabbed the brunette's hair roughly. Keeping his eyes locked on Grisha's, Levi slid his gun mindlessly over Eren, and when he spoke, his voice was like velvet.

"What would happen if I didn't release him, hmm? Would you shoot me? I could use this dead weight as a shield, or better yet, I could kill him before you'd have a chance to shoot me." The point of the gun slid under Eren's chin, Levi tilting his chin up to admire how truly beautiful the boy was.

"Let him go you bastard! He's important!" Grisha commanded, his voice growing louder and more desperate with each word that passed his chapped lips which he licked nervously.

"Why should I? You don't own me," Levi was having fun with this. It was a game he would win undoubtfully, Grisha knew it too."Besides, its just a kid. What's so special about a shitty brat like him anyway?"

Grisha was about to answer when a man behind him spoke up, the obvious captain of their squad.

"Mr. Yeager! We're getting out of here!" The man grabbed Grisha's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"Mr. Yeager! Either you are coming with us by choice or by force!"

"Get my son back and I'll come with you by choice-- Ah!" Grisha cut off as Levi ordered to shoot, Petra getting a shot at Grisha's stomach. Damn, that wasn't enough to kill him.

All the German soldiers were now drawing their guns if they hadn't already done so, some starting to shoot at Levi's squad. Levi cursed, barking out orders to retreat, grabbing Eren's hair and dragging the poor kid with them. Eren struggled so eventually, Levi just picked the brat up and flung him over his shoulder, the action obviously shocking Eren because the boy was dead still after that. Anybody would have been shocked, after all, Levi was not the most _tallest_ soldier ever. 

Levi soon smirked as he and his team made their daring escape. Even though they didn't kill their target, they got the doctor's weakness instead, and apparently the kid is important. Not like a son and father way though, Levi knew that much. He'd seen the look of loving others many times in his life but the look on Grisha's face was different. Very different. And Levi wanted to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing on here and well... Writing my own fanfiction with AoT characters so I apologize if this sucks =( I also apologize that this chapter was so short, I wanted to make it longer but I had no clue what write without it going into my idea for chapter two. So hopefully the chapters I will make in the future will be longer! Hope you enjoy reading! Bye~ =D


	2. Hostages, Spies and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to interrogate Eren but ends up getting nothing out of him and then they're rudely interrupted by an unwelcomed spy.

Eren woke up in a small, dark room... No, it was a tent, it was a tent. His image hazy and his head hurting, he tried to stand up but soon realized he was tied to a chair and to make matters worse, he was gagged.

_'W-where am I? What happened? How did I get here?'_

The poor, confused boy had so many questions, but nobody around to answer them. He was scared, he had to admit. He couldn't remember a single thing that happened, all he could remember was the basics like his name, age and favourite colour. He could remember his mother and how she died. He could remember his father and how he--

A stream of sunlight flooded in from where the tent was being opened, and a gorgeous man stepped in. Eren's eyes widened as he tried to get a better view of the man with the lack of light he had, but it was enough.

The man had black, raven, silky hair that glistened in the sun, he was short but his body was fit and muscular, his eyes were a slate gray colour, very piercing and very intimidating. The man seemed to be an authority type of figure as well, just by the way he was pride-fully walking into the tent.

"What's your name?" The man asked, going up to Eren and removing the wet gag from Eren's mouth.

Eren, on his part, was still in shock from the man in front of him, his dry throat didn't help anything either, so all that came out was a choked grunt.

Silence lingered in the air until the man, in a swift and quick motion, kicked Eren in the face and calmly asked again,"What is your name?"

Eren groaned as he coughed up blood, feeling the burning mark of where Levi's foot connected with his right cheek. Feeling anger overtake him, Eren just glared up at the man, unwilling to speak.

"Shitty brat..." Came the man's grumbled reply before he added,"My name is Levi, but that's sir, to you. I will ask you nicely once more, what is your name?"

Again silence hung in air, Eren giving Levi that challenging look once again.

 _'This kid...'_ Levi thought, _'Oh well, guess he'll have to learn the hard way.'_

Right at the moment, Levi sent a kick to Eren's stomach that had so much force, the chair was sent backwards onto the ground, carrying Eren along for the ride. Levi kept his expression unreadable as he kicked Eren's side, then his right cheek, then his head, showing Eren no mercy.

"Just tell me your name kid and you won't have to suffer through this anymore." Levi growled out as he watched Eren cough up blood and gasp for air.

"E-Eren..." Was the bruised boy's reply, his voice barely a whisper.

To Levi, that wasn't good enough, so he leaned down and grabbed the kid's hair, commanding Eren,"Speak up shitty brat."

Practically yelling, Eren answered,"My name is Eren Yeager, sir!" The _'Sir'_ filled with venom.

Releasing Eren's hair roughly, Levi just sighed,"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it--

A soldier cut Levi off by rushing into the tent.

"Sir! We caught a spy!"

Grumbling, Levi barked out his orders,"Bring him in here! Make sure he's tied up!"

Stumbling out, the same soldier, as well as three others, brought in a bruised and bloody man who's hands were tied behind his back, obviously this was the spy.

Levi walked calmly up to the spy and grabbed his hair, forcing the man to look Levi in the face.

"Who sent you and why?" Levi got right down to business, not wanting to waste any more of his time than he has to.

The man choked out a forced laugh,"As if I'd fucking tell you bastards!" Spits out blood onto Levi's shoes.

As soon as the blood landed on Levi's shoes, Levi's eyes darkened and his left eye began to twitch, shooting a murderous glare at the spy. In an instant, Levi's foot connected with the spy's jaw, two teeth landing on the ground in front of a horrified Eren. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren could've sworn he saw the four soldiers start to back up towards the tent exit.

Levi grabbed the spy's hair and pulled him up, nearly ripping the hair out of his scalp and growling out in a low and dangerous voice,"I don't like dirt, germs, and grime. I like things clean and tidy but you, you are filthy. Tell me all you know now or I will force it out of you whether I have to torture you or skin you alive to get those answers."

The spy, unwilling to speak, just spits a huge glob of blood onto Levi's face and snarls out,"I'd rather die."

As if to prove his point, the spy opened his mouth and bit down on his tongue, hard, blood spraying onto the ground and onto Levi.

"Stop!" Levi commanded, inwardly panicking but doesn't show it.

"I said stop! Get a gag on him before he--" Levi cut off as he felt the spy limp in his hands and fall to the ground.

Eren stared in horror at the dead man that was now lying face-down in front of him, blood dripping onto the tent floor from his mouth. 

_'No one will know this man's name, no one will know this man was killed, no one will know this man's favourite thing, no one will ever remember anything about this man at all!_

Eren couldn't stand it, he felt like throwing up just thinking about it. He was pale, scared, and feeling... Weird... He felt his blood boiling hot through his veins and he felt a pounding pulse through his body. What was happening to him?

Levi, not noticing Eren, cursed everything and anything that he could blame for this man's death.

"Fuck him! Get his body out of here and bury him properly! No excuses! Get out!" He raged, but then his eyes landed on Eren.

_'What the hell... Is wrong with the brat?'_

Growing more curious about Eren, Levi left the tent, deciding to engage his commander about Eren.

Eren sat in the gloom, alone, each breath he took weak.

_'W-what's happening... To me...?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to update every Sunday? Depending if I have school or I'm busy but yeah, aiming for Sundays. I might update early too. So once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye~ =D


	3. Discussions and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a very serious talk with Erwin about Eren and some other things he didn't plan on talking about. After their decision is made, Eren meets Levi's team.

"There's something wrong with the kid. I'm serious Erwin." Levi, who's expression was usually calm, seemed a little distressed.

Sighing, Commander Erwin laid his book gently down on his desk and asked smoothly,"How so?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"His skin will be clean and dry one moment, after something bad happens, his skin gets damp and is steaming hot. He'll be breathing perfectly fine, the bad thing happens, he looks like he's trying to put out a fire. I'm telling you, the way he acts, it's not normal. Whatever Doctor Yeager did to him... It's bad news."

Thinking over Levi's words carefully, Erwin finally asks,"And what do you propose we do?"

Groaning, Levi sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and legs.

"... I'll take that as an _'I don't know'_..." Erwin responded slowly.

The men sat in silence for a few moments before Erwin spoke out,"We could kill him. Get rid of him now before he becomes a threat."

"No." Levi responded almost immediately. Why, he himself did not know, all he did know was that he did _not_ want Eren to die. Not yet anyway.

"There has to be a better way to go about this, Erwin. His father... When I took the kid, his father looked scared, distressed, angry... A normal father would usually either fight for his child, start crying, or would tell his son he _'loved him'_ for the last time."

Sighing, once again, Erwin spoke,"What are you saying Levi? Honestly, if this is just a waste of my time, I'd like to know now. I have much paper work to attend to." Looking down, the older man began to sign more forms.

Giving Erwin an annoyed glare, Levi snatched the papers and tossed them over his shoulder, causing the papers to scatter around the tent before, eventually, fluttering ungracefully to the ground.

"That was rude and uncalled for..." Erwin muttered, putting his pen down and, once again, looking Levi in the eyes.

"I wasn't finished talking." Levi said slowly and darkly.

Waving a hand dismissively, Erwin retorted,"You rarely are, my friend."

Trying to keep his voice even, Levi commented,"You're acting more like a bitch everyday Erwin. What's wrong? Trying to make up for your dead bitch's absence?"

With one quick motion, Erwin kicked Levi from his chair onto the ground.

"Do not _ever_ say that in front of me, around me, or say it at all. If I catch you, there will be no more _'Corporal Levi'_. There will be no more _'Strongest Soldier of France'_. There will be no more _you_. Just your blood on my hands. Do I make myself clear, Levi."

Not really caring, Levi just nodded and replied,"Crystal."

After a very long and tense moment of silence, Erwin grunted something to himself but held out his hand for Levi, who was still on the ground, to take and pull him up with ease.

"So I believe we were on a discussion about that brat, Eren, am I wrong?" Levi raised a perfect eyebrow and retook his seat, looking up at Erwin with his usual placid expression.

Rolling his eyes, Erwin sits on his desk and nods,"Yes we were talking about Eren, and we have yet to reach a conclusion."

"I know but I can't think if any--" Levi cut himself off just as he got an idea,"... What if we made him apart of my team? He could be valuable. And naturally he'd be kept a close eye on, I'd watch the brat."

"... You're joking, right?" Erwin asks slowly, looking Levi over as if to make sure he wasn't sick or hallucinating from blood loss or something. All he knew was that, this, indeed, was not Levi. This was not the ruthless corporal the whole world feared. He only looked like Corporal Levi.

"I'm serious. I want him apart of my team. The brat could be useful instead of just killing him and I could take him to Hanji to have some experiments done. Please Erwin. I'd like your permission to take Eren Yeager under my wing until he either dies in combat, dies of a natural cause, or dies from something else. Maybe he'll die from shitty glass' stench. Seriously, what is that woman eating?" Levi shook his head in disgust.

Pondering Levi's idea, Erwin had to question some things,"But what if he refuses to help us? What if he steps out of line? Then what will you do?"

Thinking it over carefully, Levi made his decision,"I won't let that happen. If it were, however, to happen, which it won't, I'll kill the kid myself. Simple. Just promise me, no one else will touch the kid. They won't raise their guns at him, they won't threaten him, they won't treat him badly. He will be known as one of us."

With a small smirk on his face, Erwin nodded in agreement to Levi's words.

"Very well. But who will take responsibility of making sure the kid doesn't get hurt, Levi?"

"I'll take full responsibility for him.

***

"You _have_ to be shitting me." Eren looked incredulously up at the man standing before him. Eren shifted uncomfortably in the chair he had been tied up to for the past two days.

Sighing irritably, Levi repeated what he had previously said for the fourth time. "I want you to be apart of my squad and work for France. That's not a question, it's a demand. Welcome to the team." Levi stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Narrowing his eyes, Eren shook his head 'no'. "Why should I? You attempted to kill my father, tried to kill other people, kidnapped me, and killed a German spy as well as many others. What makes you think I'd work for _you_?" Eren spat out angrily, glaring at Levi.

"You'd work for France to keep your father safe. Do you really want him to be killed because _you_ made the wrong decision?" Judging by the way Eren paled at the mention of his father, Levi knew he got the kid.

"F-fine! If I help you and become part of your team, you won't hurt my father in anyway."

"Deal." Levi responded calmly, although he felt triumphant for some unknown reason.

Levi pulled out his knife and cut Eren free from the chair, noting how each of the kid's muscles flexed as he moved to stand up. Putting a foot on his stomach, Levi pushed Eren back down onto the seat and didn't let him get up.

"You must ask for permission before you stand up." Was all Levi said, glaring down at the struggling boy.

"And if I refuse?" Eren had, yet again, that overly determined and challenging look in his eyes that drove Levi insane.

Smirking evily, Levi removed his foot from Eren's stomache and quirked an eyebrow. "See for yourself, brat."

Hesitantly, Eren stood up from the chair and waited for Levi to do something like kick him back down again but, to the brunette's surprise, the hit never came. Instead, Levi just grinned wider.

"Big mistake kid. I'll have to punish you for that someday." Then the Corporal simply walked out if the tent, motioning Eren to follow him into the bright sunny day.

Eren mumbled something in response and followed his superior outside, only to be welcomed by unknown faces.

"This is your new team, shitty brat. All of you. I want you to make Eren feel welcomed, and if you hurt him in anyway, I will kill you." Levi shrugged innocently. "Arlert! Ackerman! You two will show the brat around. Introduce yourselves, now."

A small and cute blond stepped away from everyone else. He walked up to Eren and gave the brunette his best smile, then stated,"I'm Armin Arlert. Nice to meet you."

"O-oh... Umm... Hi." That was all Eren could say as he watched Armin bounce up and down lightly on his feet.

Groaning, Levi added to Armin's intro,"Armin's father is the commander around here. His name is Commander Erwin. So don't do anything stupid, got that shitty brat?" When Eren nodded, Levi left to go into his tent without another word.

Eren then looked over and saw a girl about his size. She was beautiful. She had raven, black hair like Levi, was toned and he could tell she had abs through her tight fitting shirt.

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman." The girl responded quietly, snapping Eren out from his trance Mikasa seemed to have put him in.

"W-well its very nice to meet you both... All of you." Eren responded nervously.

Still smiling brightly, Armin raised his hand and put it on Eren's shoulder. "I'll introduce you to everyone then, alright?

Armin then pointed to two girls. One, a tall girl with freckles and brown hair, was Ymir. The second girl, about the same height as Armin, had the same blond hair as the boy and the same blue eyes, was Christa Renz. The smaller male then turned the attention onto three other boys, two of which were wrestling and the other was standing politely to the side. The petite small boy with a shaved head was Connie Springer. The man Connie was tangled up with was Jean Kirstein, Eren thought Jean looked pretty stupid with his sandy, undercut hair. The quiet boy off to the side was Marco, a polite boy with brown, or black, hair and had some fucking cute freckles on his face. Eren brought his attention to a girl with brown hair, was kinda pretty, and was currently shoving her face into a potato, Armin laughed and told Eren her name was Sasha Brause, AKA, the Potato Girl. Next, Armin introduced a small group of three, one girl and two boys. One boy was Reiner Braun, a strong, muscular man with blonde hair. The other boy, who was skinny and tall, was Bertolt Hoover, he had dark black hair. The smallest of the trio was the girl, a scary looking girl like Levi. She had dirty blond hair and her name was Annie Leonhart. To conclude the introductions, Armin then pointed out a girl with short white hair named Nanaba, and that was it.

"Well, thats everyone that's here for now. Levi has his own squad you have to meet but I'm pretty sure they're all on a mission. You'll be sharing a tent with Levi as well, since all the other tents are taken. But don't worry, Levi isn't as scary as he seems. Have a good evening Eren. Dinner's in fifteen."

And with that, Armin left with the others, going back into their tents without another word. All Eren could think of though, however, was that he was sharing a fucking tent with a murderer... A sexy murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting really nervous for the writing because wow what if you guys don't like it or what if I put something embarrassing down but... Uh... Yeah. Also! DADDY ERWIN. I thought it would be cute if Erwin was Armin's daddy. Hope you enjoyed reading! Bye~ =D


	4. Potators (Potatoes) and Kissing and Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts getting used to his new team and is starting to become closer to Levi. When Eren notices Levi isn't getting enough to eat, Eren takes the task into his own hands.

Eren laughed from where he was positioned on the bench as he watched Connie fall on his face, along with everyone else who was watching the amusing scene.

"F-fuck you Jean!" Connie raged, scrambling up to his feet and brushing the dust off of his brown trousers.

"Whatcha gunna do about it, Shorty?" Jean raised an eyebrow mockingly as he smirked down at Connie.

"I-I'll tell Armin that you were bullying me again! Then he'll hate you for sure!" Connie inwardly smiled when Jean's face paled and the man lost his snarky smirk.

"You wouldn't fucking dare." The sandy haired man growled threateningly.

_No one_ wanted to mess with Armin. He followed every order, every rule, every command he was told to do, and he got _very_ scary when he caught someone disobeying anything. Just last week, he left Auruo scared shitless after giving him a "lecture" about respecting other soldiers. For a kid that was cute as fuck, he sure was scary. Don't let that baby faced, beautiful blue eyed boy trick you, he's scary, ruthless, and dangerous, much like his father, Commander Erwin. The fact that Jean had an obvious crush on the blond didn't help anything either, Jean would do anything to appear _'cool'_ in front of Armin, but he somehow always kept screwing up around him.

"Ohoho! I just might if you keep picking on me, you jerk face!" Connie laughed like a maniac.

"He's a _Horse Face_." Eren corrected Connie from his seat.

After hearing Eren's words, Jean wiped around to fix the brunette with a murderous glare.

"What the fuck did you just say, Yeager?" Jean snarled out.

Shrugging, Eren just continued to eat the rest of his potatoes before simply dead panning,"I said you were a Horse Face, Horse Face."

"Why you good for nothing, douchebag full of shit--" Jean cut off when a hand was placed on his left shoulder.

"Jean, please don't get into _another_ fight. You're still recovering from that bullet shot you got a week ago and you think you can go fighting again? I think not." Jean's best friend, Marco, scolded him.

"Tch... You're not the boss of me Marco--" Again the sandy-haired man was cut off by his irritated friend.

"Jean. We need to talk." Marco proceeded on with his plan as he grabbed Jean's arm and hauled the boy off to the tent they shared.

Eren watched the two men walk off, inwardly smirking to himself. He turned towards Mikasa who still remained in her seat beside Eren.

"They seem pretty cozy together, what's up with that?" Eren directed his question towards Mikasa, who only shrugged in response.

"It's not my place to tell you their story. If you want to know you'll have to find out for yourself."

"But it'd be _so_ much easier if you just told me." Eren pouted at Mikasa, knowing the girl can't resist him.

"N-no Eren. That's final." Mikasa stated firmly.

Sighing, Eren gave up begrudgingly, knowing he could never win an argument against the girl.

"Hey!" Armin walked up to Eren and Mikasa cheerfully.

"Hey Armin." Eren greeted, smiling. Armin was his favourite person here, along with Mikasa, because Armin had been the one to show Eren around camp and introduce people to him, that had only been a couple of days ago and already Eren was starting to feel like one of them.

Talking softly enough as not to be overheard Armin asked,"So what went down with Jean tonight? Marco kicked me out of our tent so he could talk to Jean alone and holy shit, he looked like he meant business."

"Jean just tried to get into a fight again. He was picking on Connie and I may have said something to piss him off even more..." Eren replied sheepishly, leaving out the part where Connie mentioned Armin.

Sighing, Armin tucked a few strands of his silky, blonde hair behind his ear and said,"That boy really needs to learn how to control himself. He'll never get a girlfriend if he keeps acting this way."

"Or boyfriend!" Eren replied quickly, earning a snort from Mikasa.

"Boyfriend?" Armin, confused and lost, just cocked his head to the side. "He's gay?"

Eren burst out laughing while Mikasa _tried_ to hold back her giggles.

"Y-you... Ha! Didn't k-know?" Eren forced through his laughter. "I've only been here for two days and I already know he's gay as hell!" Eren continued laughing while Armin just sat there, frowning.

"I thought you were suppose to be smart, Armin." Mikasa commented as she finished off her dinner.

"I-I am!" Armin's cheeks lit up to a bright red. "Of course I am! Now excuse me while I go find some better company." Armin huffs as he starts walking back to his tent.

"That kid is too easy to mess with." Eren chuckles, looking around the camp ground.

"... Hey, Mikasa. Where's Corporal Levi?"

Shrugging, Mikasa just bluntly answered,"He doesn't usually have dinner with us, or dinner at all for that matter. He's always too busy."

"He needs his food though to keep up his energy." Eren quickly says voice rising.

"I'll be right back." Quickly grabbing another plate of dinner, Eren headed back to his tent.

Eren wasn't very surprised to see Corporal Levi going over paperwork and various other papers on his desk. The Corporal was _always_ working on something. Eren had rarely seen Levi outside of the tent, the brunette wanted to change that, however.

Walking up quietly to the side of the Corporal's oak wood desk, Eren set down the plate with a loud _thump._

"Eat." Eren demanded firmly, waiting for Levi to start eating.

Turning his head slowly toward the bright eyed boy, Levi just sighed.

"Why should I listen to a brat, brat?" Levi asked bluntly as he rubbed his eyes with one hand and then yawns.

Eren's eyes narrow when Levi yawns and asks,"Are you not getting enough sleep either?! No wonder you're so short!" The brunette scolds the gray-eyed man.

Sending Eren a murderous glare, Levi went back to work only to have Eren snatch the papers away.

"Eat!" The emerald-eyed boy demanded again, a burning look in his eyes which made Levi inwardly smirk.

"Very well, brat."

Picking up his spoon, Levi started eating his mashed potatoes, never losing eye contact with Eren.

Crossing his arms, Eren nodded triumphantly.

"Good."

Eren continued to watch his Corporal eat until there wasn't a crumb of food left on his plate. Handing the plate to Eren, Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Satisfied, brat?"

"Very." Eren replied and left the tent for a moment to put Levi's plate away, then returned a moment later as the bed-time bell rang through the camp.

Getting into bed, Eren continued to watch Levi.

"Corporal Levi, you need your sleep." Eren scolded lightly.

"I need to finish this shit-ton of paperwork, brat. Get some sleep." Levi's voice softened.

"I'm not going to sleep until you do." Eren replied stubbornly as he sat up in his bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sighing, Levi stood up from his chair and walked over to Eren's bed. Sitting on the side of the itchy cot, Levi just tucked Eren back down into the bed.

"Get some sleep, Yeager."

"Not until I know you're asleep." Eren frowned, the look on his face indicating he's not willing to sleep until he knows Levi is.

"You're so fucking hard to please, brat.." Levi grumbles but gets into his cot beside Eren's none-the-less.

Smiling triumphantly, Eren watched as his Corporal closed his eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep. After being certain Levi was asleep, only then did Eren let himself close his eyes and fall into a well deserved slumber.

***

"Wake up, brat." Eren awoke to the sound of Levi's voice.

"Mm..." Eren groaned sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, his bed-head hair making him appear even cuter to the man before him.

"Get your ass out of bed, Yeager." Levi demanded as his soldier did as he was told.

_'What an obedient pet... Hmm... I wonder what else I can get him to do..?'_

"Yeager, you smell terrible." Levi said bluntly even though the emerald-eyed boy smelt pretty good.

"W-wha?!" Eren's face went red and he scrambled away from Levi.

Loving the boy's cute reactions, Levi smirked and added,"Get changed into some fresh clothes, brat." Levi went over to his bag and pulled out a spare uniform he had for other soldiers, tossing it to Eren.

Sighing, Eren quickly stripped down to his black boxers and was about to put on the uniform he was given when Levi suddenly snatched the clothes away.

"C-Corporal?" Eren asked softly, obviously uncomfortable in the state he's in.

"Mm... Yeager. Boxers off too. They're filthy." Levi purred as he watched Eren's face and neck turn to a brighter shade of red.

Nodding, Eren quickly slipped off his briefs and put on the new clothes like Levi instructed him to do.

Smirking, Levi nodded and left the tent when the boy was finished changing.

_'This'll be fun.'_ Levi smiled to himself.

***

A few days pass, Eren going over the same routine everyday. He would eat his own meal and ten minutes before the meal ends, he would take a plate of food to Levi, staying by his side until the plate was clean of food. Eren would also stay up until Levi was fast asleep beside him, only then would he sleep. The same thing happened everyday until eventually, Levi couldn't handle it anymore.

***

"Yeager... Wake up." Levi shook Eren awake at three in morning.

"What?" The boy whimpered, blinking his eyes a few times before looking over at Levi.

"Why are you always worrying about me?"

Eren hesitated before stating,"Because I care. Its only been two weeks but I already feel apart of the team, which I'n thankful for." Shrugging, Eren continued,"I dunno, I guess I just like you?"

That was all it took for Levi to snap and roll on top of Eren.

"C-Corporal-- Mmm!" Eren was cut off when Levi clamped his lips onto Eren's, Levi's usual hooded eyes closing as he kisses Eren passionately, cupping the boy's cheeks with his hands.

Eren soon found himself kissing Levi back and... He was enjoying it. It didn't feel wrong... It felt... Nice? Special? However it felt, Eren liked it. _Really_ liked it. They spent the rest of the night kissing eachother until, eventually, they both fell asleep. Levi, on top of Eren, rested his head on Eren's chest while the emerald-eyed boy wrapped his arms around his Corporal.

"Goodnight, Eren." Levi whispered quietly while he allowed the welcome of sleep to drift into his tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo Eren and Levi are getting closer together. *giggles* Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! P.S sorry this chapter is like, a week late, I have been very busy with homework, sports, etc. Again, sorry. ~Bye =D


	5. Three Cute Boys, One Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Armin and Marco share some of their feelings and reall start to hit it off. But... Can Jean control himself? He is a very touchy person. (๑′ᴗ‵๑)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided that every 5 chapters I will post a chapter on one of the other love bird relationships I ship. (๑′ᴗ‵๑) So this chapter is on Jean, Armin and Marco. *whispers* (I love them sooooooooooo much.)  
> Also... I decided to do these (special) chapters in the characters personal view, yes all of them. So this one will be in Jean's perspective, then Armin's, then Marco's.  
> ***
> 
> Enjoy. Thanks for reading! Bye~

_'Jean'_

"Augh! This is fucking stupid! I don't need you pestering me too, Armin!" Jean groaned and whined as his two life crushes stood in front of him, both sending him a disapproving glare.

"That's your own fault." Armin scolded me. Its funny, but he seems ten times cuter when he's mad. His cheeks puff out and his eyebrows furrow cutely. Its just all too much.

"He's right, Jean. You should know better than to start fights. If the Corporal finds out... He'll probably give you a good whipping for talking that way with Eren." Marco scolded lightly.

Okay, even though I was desperately in love with these nerds, and I appreciate their concerns, I can take care of myself, god damn it.

"Oh my god I get it! I appreciate your concern but I honestly can take of myself, alright?! I don't need you two to babysit me!" Me and my stupid, honest mouth.

I felt my heart start to ache as I saw Armin lower his head, tears starting to well in his eyes. I hate myself for admitting this, but Armin is really cute when he cries.

"We're only worried about you... I want to make sure you're safe..." When Armin muttered those words, I swore I nearly stopped breathing.

I watched as Marco put a reassuring hand on Armin's shoulder and give it a soft squeeze before Marco looked up at me.

"We both worry about you Jean." Marco said softly and thats when I felt something snap inside.

I had been hiding my feelings for both of these two soldiers... No, men...No! They're still only boys. Thats right, boys. I had been hiding my feelings from them both and now, I couldn't control myself anymore. I had to resist the urge of kissing them for eight fucking, long months. I needed to feel them. I needed to taste them. I just needed _them_.

I took a deep breath before stepping forward. I cupped my left hand on Armin's cheek and then cupped my right hand on Marco's cheek. They looked confused, which I really couldn't blame them for. A nervous smile spread across my face as I leaned down and quickly kissed Armin, then I stood back up and kissed Marco, pulling away from them both.

"I'm so sorry..." I started apologizing after I realized what I just had done,"I understand completely if you both hate me but I honestly love you both, just the way you guys smile... Shit. I'm sorry--"

"Jean, shut up." Armin cut me off, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Oh god, he looked like a fucking angel.

"Shut up and kiss me again, oh god please." My eyes widened when those words left Marco's lips.

"I agree with Marco. We've been waiting long enough for you to make your move on us."

My mind was spinning at those words Armin had just uttered. Was I hearing things correctly? Surely he and Marco hadn't known...

"Y-y-you knew?!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

_Armin_

I smirked as I watched Jean's cheeks go red. Of course I knew. Marco and I both knew very well Jean's feelings toward us. Marco and I had discussed this topic and we agreed that we would wait until Jean made the first move. Only then would we allow our feelings to spill out.

"Of course we knew. It turns out, you're not very good at keeping secrets." I smirked at Jean.

"We knew four months ago. Jesus Jean, if we had known it would take this long for you to man up, Armin and I would have made the first move months ago!" Marco giggles sweetly, although I knew he was teasing Jean ever so slightly.

Marco and I laughed as Jean continued to have a shocked expression on his face. I sighed, realizing Jean needed something more to bring him out of his state of shock. I boldly grabbed Marco's shirt collar and clamped my lips on his. Marco and I have been dating for about four months and we've been waiting impatiently for Jean to join us. Finally, he decides to make a move. _Finally_.

I continue to kiss Marco passionately until he pulls away from me, a string of saliva connecting his lips to mine. I smile and turn to Jean who is now supporting a painful looking boner.

"Looks like someone's impatient." Marco had practically sang the words, already on his knees and in front of Jean's clothed crotch. I whimpered slightly at the sight of Marco licking Jean's crotch through his thin pants. Great, now I had a boner that needed attention. I looked down at Marco's pants and realized, he was hard too. I sighed. Great, three horny boys in a tent. This is gunna end well.

_Marco_

"A-Ah! Ngh... Armin! N-no... Don't touch me there..." I moaned loudly as Armin rubbed the slight of cock hard with his index finger. My hands were tied behind my back as Armin abused my cock and Jean played with my asshole. We had been at this for thirty minutes, playing with each other, pleasuring each other, but not letting each other orgasm, not yet that is.

"Oh, Marco, look at how well you're taking in my fingers..." Jean hummed against my neck and nipped my skin.

I whimpered, struggling in my bonds only to have Armin twist my cock slightly, enough for me to feel great pleasure but not pain, I stopped struggling and moaned loudly.

"H-Hnn! I-I wanna... Ah... Touch you both... As well!" I nearly screamed as Jean hit my prostate.

"Shh... So loud Marco..." Jean licked behind my ear, the action causing shivers to run down my back. I suddenly felt leather between my teeth and something metal. Oh fuck no. Armin had just gagged me with his belt. I felt saliva start to run down the sides of my mouth and my chin as I clenched my eyes shut, feeling heat pool into my stomach as I reached closer and closer to my climax.

"Ihhhh... Uha om!" I tried to warn them that I was about to come when I felt Jean wrap his hands around the base of my cock and the tip, not allowing my to climax. The pleasure that was filling my body was almost hurting. I felt my head start to get dizzy. I needed to come. And badly too.

"Ean!!" I screamed against my gag, watching Armin rubbing his bare crotch against my knee

"Can't let you come that easy..." He purred. "You can watch Armin until then. See how sexy he is? See how desperate he is to get off? I bet thats how you feel right now, you little slut."

I whimpered, feeling tears start to well in my eyes. I cried out desperately. I needed to come so badly but Jean was fucking making sure that I couldn't.

"Hmm... You've done well, pet." Jean chuckles lowly as he released my cock and I cried out as I came, hard and good. I panted as I layed down against Jean's chest. I sighed as he started kissing my neck. I looked down at Armin who was still jerking off on my knee. I hummed against my gag and nudged my knee against Armin's crotch, earning a desperate moan from him. We all we're like this until we decided to stop another thirty minutes later. We put our cots side by side and went to bed, although we were still naked. We were too tired to care. I yawned as I closed my eyes and grabbed Armin and Jean's hands, sighing softly as I felt myself start to doze off. I happily allowed sleep to consume my tired body until I was dreaming only of two people. Armin and Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry its taken me forever to update this im reeeeaaaallllly sorry but I don't really know if I like this anymore... There are things I could have written differently and Augh I need to work on making chapter longer I'm sorry.


	6. Sorry

Hey guys sorry but I don't think I'll be doing this fanfic any more. I just don't really have time and I've lost inspiration to do this and I didn't write the chapters very well and I want to redo them... Maybe I'll rewrite it one day but for now sorry ;( 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here and well... Writing my own fanfiction with AoT characters so I apologize if this sucks =( I also apologize that this chapter was so short, I wanted to make it longer but I had no clue what write without it going into my idea for chapter two. So hopefully the chapters I will make in the future will be longer! Hope you enjoy reading! Bye~ =D


End file.
